


Só Mais Um

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Arguments, Fights, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Neglect, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Trouble In Paradise, Writers, self-projection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Eric gosta de escrever em suas horas vagas. Qualquer tempo livre que ele tinha era inteiramente dedicado à um propósito e um propósito apenas: escrever mais e mais capítulos.Ele só não percebeu como isso estava afetando aqueles ao seu redor. Especialmente seu marido.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Só Mais Um

Um capítulo. Só mais um capítulo. Ele só precisava terminar mais um capítulo. Os dedos de Eric martelavam com força contra as teclas do teclado, apressadas em terminar a obra prima na qual estava trabalhando há dois anos. Tudo que queria era poder finalizar só aquele capítulo, só aquele parágrafo, mas isso era pedir demais, não é, universo? 

As mãos começaram a travar, sentindo o peso das horas incessantes de movimentos contra o teclado convertendo-se em exaustão e caindo sobre os músculos cansados. E, mesmo assim, Eric continuou digitando. Tinha acabado de conseguir a ideia para continuar a escrever, não podia desistir agora.

Seu marido, no entanto, não concordava com a forma que estava se desgastando até altas horas da noite.

\- Amor, você tá trabalhando nisso há três horas. Vem dormir, por favor. - chamou Kyle, tirando o roupão para deitar sobre as cobertas recém lavadas. Ele na verdade já estava esperando há muito tempo que Eric acabasse de escrever, escolhendo ler um livro que não abria há muito tempo para matar as horas, mas já estava ficando com sono, não aguentaria muito mais, luzes acesas ou não.

\- Só um segundo, Kyle. Estou quase acabando.

O ruivo admirava essa determinação que o marido tinha em terminar aquilo que começou, mesmo não tendo mais a animação e o fôlego de antigamente, era uma das coisas que mais amava nele, mas isso não mudava o fato de estar com sono e querer desligar logo a luz para se deitar, e gostaria da companhia do marido quando isso acontecesse.

\- Eric, desliga essa _merda_ antes que eu corte a energia da casa. - grunhiu, a raiva escapando entre seus dentes.

Percebendo o beco sem saída em que se meteu, disparou os dedos o mais rápido que conseguiu sobre as teclas. Só queria acabar aquele parágrafo, um mínimo de progresso antes de se deitar e voltar à improdutividade.

\- Eric… - Kyle estava prestes a se levantar da cama, os lençóis já protestando com o movimento do corpo embaixo deles.

\- Pronto! - gritou o gorducho, erguendo as mãos no alto e mostrando a tela com a típica mensagem de encerramento. - Pronto, Kyle. Já desliguei.

O ruivo gemeu em desconfiança, mas, cansado depois de tanto trabalhar, escolheu voltar a se deitar e esperar o marido apagar as luzes do quarto, restando apenas as do abajur.

Eric se apressou a fazer a rotina noturna, jogando-se debaixo das cobertas assim que terminou. A maior afronta naquela noite foi quando ele ousou sorrir para Kyle, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ele não tardou em perceber que tinha feito merda ao ver o cenho franzido de seu marido.

\- Kahl…

\- Não vem com _Kahl_ pra cima de mim, Eric. - reprimiu o ruivo e seguiu após um suspiro. - Não acha que está muito obcecado com esse seu trabalho alternativo? Eu sei que essa história é importante pra você, meu amor, mas você mal sai do quarto depois que chega do trabalho. Os caras também sentem sua falta nas reuniões de sexta.

Foi a vez de Eric suspirar, derrotado. Seu marido falava com um forte peso de decepção na língua, e ele odiava isso. Odiava falhar com aquele que mais amava. Por mais que suas histórias significassem muito para ele, ele sabia que a felicidade de Kyle para sempre significaria muito mais.

\- Eu sei, amor. Também tenho saudade de sair de casa com mais frequência, mas quero muito conseguir terminar essa _bosta de história_. - bateu com a cabeça no travesseiro. - Não quero ter dedicado os últimos anos da minha vida à isso para ser um esforço em vão.

Ele não aguentava mais escrever aquela história. Ainda tinha sentimentos por ela, é claro, mas, agora, parecia algo bem mais semelhante à um fardo do que um hobby. Eric estava dando seu melhor para que aquela história fosse perfeita, com os melhores detalhes e os melhores personagens. Estava dando sua vida por aquilo e se odiaria para sempre se tudo acabasse indo para o lixo.

O ruivo suspirou, entendia como Eric se sentia, pois as vezes pensava na mesma coisa sobre os casos que pegava no escritório, mas ele, ainda assim, não podia evitar de se preocupar. Ele tinha medo que Eric estivesse voltando à suas raízes. Da época em que fazia de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos, nem que precisasse passar por cima de alguém para isso. Incluindo Kyle. Deu muito trabalho fazer com que ele abandonasse esse caminho e partiria seu coração vê-lo regressando à ele.

\- Então só… Tente sair mais do quarto, ok? - sugeriu ele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Eu sinto sua falta.

Nos primeiros anos de casados, Eric sempre corria em direção à porta quando ouvia Kyle chegar do trabalho, como um cachorrinho esperando por seu dono. Ele sempre enchia seu marido de carinho e afagos, tanto que Kyle tinha que empurrá-lo para longe para que ele pudesse se soltar e guardar suas coisas. Embora não admitisse, ele adorava quando ele fazia isso, a forma como demonstrava que o queria ali, que estava feliz por estarem juntos. Mas, infelizmente, esses momentos começaram a diminuir conforme os anos foram passando, conforme Eric se afastava de tudo e todos para dedicar-se à sua escrita.

E Kyle sentia sua falta.

O moreno deslizou a mão para os cabelos do ruivo, os dedos brincando com seus cachos rebeldes daquela forma que ele sabia que Kyle adorava - ele dizia que, quando ele fazia isso, ficava com sono, de um jeito bem afetuoso, e Eric simplesmente derretia vendo seu marido sorrir.

\- Está bem, meu amor. Eu vou tentar sair um pouco mais. - prometeu, seus olhos de forma alguma deixando de encontrar os esmeralda de Kyle.

O menor suspirou e sorriu com o canto da boca. Parte de si hesitava em acreditar que ele realmente faria aquilo, pois sabia como ele era focado naquilo que desejava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma parte maior de si gostava de acreditar que o rosto de Eric seria a primeira coisa que veria ao chegar em casa mais uma vez.

(...)

No dia seguinte, foi como se a discussão da noite anterior não tivesse nem existido. Eric acordou mais cedo e resolveu fazer o café da manhã para ele e Kyle, pois sabia como o ruivo gostava de sua comida. E com razão, Eric era um fantástico cozinheiro. Além de que, depois de parar para pensar, ele estava devendo muito à Kyle pelo quanto ele foi paciente consigo nos momentos em que ficava completamente enfurnado dentro do quarto e sequer trocavam uma palavra. Ele merecia algo especial.

Então, quando Kyle entrou na cozinha naquele dia, se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma mesa toda enfeitada - ou quase - e um prato de panquecas com leite com chocolate esperando por ele. Eric não era tão bom em decoração quanto se fazia parecer; as flores, a única decoração que saltava na mesa, estavam claramente passadas do ponto, e os papéis do trabalho de Kyle, os quais ele largou sobre a mesa para poder dormir, foram pobremente jogados no sofá, acabando quase todos bagunçados, mas ele não achava que o gorducho teria feito de propósito naquele aspecto, provavelmente só estava desesperado para preparar tudo antes que ele acordasse, pois Kyle tinha um sono demasiado leve.

Eric entrou na sala quase que saltitando, com um sorriso no rosto - um que Kyle conhecia muito bem - e as mãos nas costas. Ele nem queria pensar no estado da cozinha.

\- Bom dia! Espero que goste do seu café.

Os olhos esmeralda de Kyle deslizaram pela mesa, observando com cuidado todos os detalhes que Eric colocou lá e soltou um riso.

\- Você sabe que não precisa fazer tudo isso pra compensar por ontem, não é? - questionou, sentando-se à mesa.

Eric coçou a nuca e sorriu, tomando o lugar à frente do ruivo.

\- Eu sei, mas queria fazer algo especial pra você mesmo assim.

O sorriso que cruzou os lábios de Kyle foi muito bem merecido. Seu marido era uma verdadeira peça, com certeza. Voltou a atenção à seu prato, ambos caindo no silêncio enquanto comiam, até o ruivo tomar coragem e pronunciar algo que queria dizer há muito tempo:

\- Sabe, Eric, eu tava pensando… - os olhos castanhos ergueram-se em sua direção, um gemido escapando de sua boca cheia de comida, pedindo que continuasse. - Eu andei checando meus dias de trabalho dos últimos anos e acho que, se organizar os dias, poderíamos tirar férias. O que você acha?

Os olhos de Eric brilharam e ele quase se engasgou com a comida ao tentar engolir tudo de uma vez, mas, ignorando completamente esse fato, debruçou-se sobre a mesa, quase virando-a sobre si e sorriu na direção de Kyle de uma forma que ele não via há muito tempo.

\- Parece ótimo! Podíamos ir pra França. O Kenny foi pra lá na lua de mel e disse que é muito bom pra tirar fotos.

Eric era simplesmente apaixonado por tirar fotos, tanto que esse era seu trabalho. Ele era fotógrafo. Já trabalhou com várias pessoas e vários lugares, desde festas infantis à casamentos. Geralmente, rendia uma boa grana, mas não era todo dia que tinha um emprego. Portanto, nos momentos que passava em casa enquanto Kyle trabalhava no escritório de advocacia, Eric teve muito mais oportunidade de entrar em contato com a internet. E então foi quando encontrou seu mais novo passatempo: escrever.

Seria bom para ambos dar um tempo daquela rotina corriqueira; Kyle focado em seu trabalho e Eric com suas milhares de histórias. Poderiam respirar ar puro, aproveitar melhor o tempo juntos e relaxar. Sempre é bom fazer algo diferente do habitual. Novos ares provocam novos pensamentos e clareiam a mente.

Os dois finalizaram o café com sorrisos nos rostos e seguiram com a rotina para trabalhar. Naquela manhã, Eric se ofereceu para levar Kyle ao escritório como uma outra forma de compensar pelas mancadas que fez recentemente, ao que ele concordou. Ao chegar lá, o maior até desceu do veículo para abrir a porta para seu parceiro, achando-se o maior cavalheiro daquele lugar. O ruivo simplesmente revirou os olhos e deixou que ele tomasse sua mão e o tirasse do carro. Até que gostava de quando Eric ficava todo romântico. Combinava com ele.

\- Tenha um bom dia no trabalho, meu amor. - disse ele, beijando a bochecha de Kyle e fazendo-o rir.

\- Obrigado. Pra você também.

Virou-se para ir em direção à porta, com todas as suas coisas em mãos, e não passou despercebido em seu conhecimento de que Eric ainda estava o encarando enquanto ia para o trabalho. Ele tinha essa mania estranha de esperá-lo chegar perto da porta para aí então fazer o caminho de volta para o carro. Era estranho, mas Kyle não era ninguém para julgar os outros quanto a suas manias.

Quando estava perto o suficiente da porta, olhou para trás e viu seu marido caminhando calmamente na direção do carro, sem suspeitar de nada. Um sorriso travesso cresceu em seus lábios conforme uma ideia surgia em sua cabeça. Há muito tempo ele não fazia o que estava prestes a fazer. Deixou a maleta e os demais documentos no chão, onde não ficariam por muito tempo, e correu em direção à Eric, nada mais que seus sapatos batendo no chão como indicador de sua aproximação. 

Entretanto, de alguma forma, o gorducho soube exatamente qual era o plano de seu amado e, antes que o mesmo chegasse, sorriu com o canto dos lábios, com a mesma travessura que o ruivo há segundos atrás.

Virou-se para trás bem a tempo de pegar Kyle em seus braços e rodopiar com ele preso entre os mesmos. Suas mãos agarravam-se ao seu pescoço como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas o medo estava longe de ser a expressão que tinha em seu rosto. Pressionando o rosto contra o do marido, ignorando a sensação de seus narizes esmagados um contra o outro, juntou seus lábios em um beijo terno, semelhante à cena de algum filme de casal perfeito.

Eles não foram sempre tão unidos assim. Houve uma época em que foram rivais, odiando um ao outro até a morte. Não sabiam como acabaram gostando um do outro ou em que momento a rivalidade desapareceu e deu lugar àquele sentimento com o qual não conseguiam mais viver sem, mas não foi de uma hora para a outra. Levou muitos anos para que Eric conseguisse que Kyle concordasse em sair com ele. No dia em que isso aconteceu, o gorducho chorou de alegria em seu travesseiro após o evento. Nunca esteve tão feliz em sua vida - com exceção dos momentos que viriam, em que ele e Kyle namorariam e se casariam alguns anos mais tarde.

\- Não esqueça que hoje à noite os caras querem sair. - disse Kyle ao marido ao separar seus lábios. - Sabe como é; escapar das esposas, esposos e tudo o mais. Esteja em casa cedo.

O moreno hesitou por um instante, mas, após encarar o olhar sedutor de seu marido por tempo suficiente, abriu um sorriso derrotado e suspirou.

\- Eu vou tentar. - respondeu, selando seus lábios nos de Kyle como uma promessa.

Enquanto dirigia-se para casa, o ruivo se perguntava se Eric realmente estava pensando em cumprir a promessa dessa vez ao invés de furar como todas as outras. 

Ele não sabia dizer se estava falando sobre o jantar ou seu hobby.

(...)

Por um milagre do universo, Eric conseguiu chegar há tempo de se arrumar junto de Kyle para irem ao jantar na hora certa. Se encontraram com os rapazes no local e, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-los, eles tinham muito a cobrar do amigo balofo.

\- E aí, cara, por que você nunca mais apareceu por aqui? - questionou Kenny enquanto entregava o menu de volta para o garçom.

\- Sabe como é, cara. Trabalho e essas coisas. - o loiro de olhos azuis arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Obviamente não tinha caído na conversa fiada de Eric. O moreno coçou a nuca e sorriu, culpado. - Ok, eu tava escrevendo. Precisava de um tempo no silêncio pra poder me concentrar melhor.

\- Por mais de três meses? - indagou Stan, virando-se na direção de Kyle como se ele tivesse todas as respostas. - Cara, eu não sei como você aguenta. A Wendy costumava furar os compromissos comigo o tempo todo, era um saco.

Eric encarou o próprio colo, tentando se isolar do caminho para o qual essa conversa estava indo. Quando Wendy e Stan namoravam, a garota sempre tinha compromissos mais importantes do que dar atenção ao namorado, o que o incomodava muito. Eles terminaram por esse mesmo motivo, sem Stan nunca ficar sabendo que, em cada um desses compromissos, ela estava saindo com outro. As brincadeiras com corno rapidamente desapareceram do grupo desde então.

As horas foram passando e risadas enchiam a mesa. Todos tinham sentido falta de estarem juntos daquela forma descontraída; apenas os rapazes se divertindo e bebendo juntos. Entretanto, conforme as horas foram passando, inevitavelmente, Eric foi ficando entediado. As histórias começaram a se repetir e o gosto da bebida perdeu a graça.

Como que por instinto, o gorducho tomou o celular e o aconchegou em seu colo, usando da atmosfera tediosa como motivo para abrir o aplicativo que usava para escrever e investir em sua história. 

Seu silêncio na mesa não passou despercebido por muito tempo, pois Kyle logo o fitou e, percebendo seu olhar direcionado ao colo, deduziu que poderia apenas estar escrevendo.

\- Eric, desliga o celular. - repreendeu em tom baixo.

Controlando-se para não fazer uma cara emburrada, o maior obedeceu, colocando o celular de volta na mesa. 

Tentou voltar a prestar atenção na conversa que os caras estavam tendo, algo sobre o trabalho de Butters ou parecido. Chato. Ele odiava quando começavam a falar do trabalho dos outros na mesa. Se estavam se reunindo pra relaxar, não seria melhor deixar o trabalho de fora?

Sendo assim, passada meia hora de completo tédio, Eric tentou pegar o celular mais uma vez. Seus dedos fluíam pelo teclado como se tivessem sido treinados para isso sua vida inteira. Sua língua ocasionalmente escapava para fora da boca nos momentos em que estava mais concentrado, escrevendo as cenas mais importantes de seu casal preferido. Ele amava quando eles interagiam, era simplesmente…

 _“Guarda essa merda.”_ Dizia a mensagem que Kyle mandou em seu WhatsApp. Eric ergueu lentamente o olhar, seu coração prendendo em seu peito. Do outro lado da mesa, olhos esmeralda fitavam-no com raiva e falta de paciência, o que indicava mal sinal. Um Kyle bravo significava um Eric fodido - e não do jeito bom -, portanto, mais uma vez, deixou o celular de lado.

A expressão de Kyle suavizou, ainda que apenas um pouco, e ele, mais uma vez, voltou a atenção à conversa, rapidamente se distraindo com o assunto e tornando a participar do mesmo.

A cena que Eric queria escrever tocava como replay de novo e de novo em sua cabeça, como um disco riscado. Suas mãos coçavam, ansiando pelo momento de segurar aquele retângulo metálico entre seus dedos e voar pelas letras do teclado, transformando ideias e conceitos abstratos em palavras dos mais diversos significados. A conversa já estava há muito tempo excluída para o fundo de sua cabeça, ignorada por seus ouvidos como nada mais que um zumbido chato. Ele não queria prestar atenção, não queria socializar, tudo que queria estava apenas a alguns centímetros de distância, chamando por ele como a canção de mil sereias.

Uma parte de si, ainda racional, insistia que ele há muito tempo não via seus amigos. Não sabia como estava a vida amorosa de Stan, se Kenny conseguiu a promoção de que tanto falava ou se Butters deixou de ser tão frangão. Dizia que ele deveria aproveitar aquele momento, pois não aconteceria de novo por muito tempo.

Mas quem disse que Eric ligava para essa parte de sua mente?

Pela terceira vez naquela noite, sua mão se estendeu para pegar o celular. Sua língua podia quase sentir o gosto das palavras se formando em sua ponta, fazendo-o salivar de ansiedade. Ele queria aquilo. _Precisava_ daquilo.

Contudo, antes que pudesse chegar mais perto do aparelho, o barulho de uma mão batendo na mesa fez a sua retrair em um susto e, logo, todos os olhos estavam em Kyle.

\- Porra, Eric, será que dá pra parar de mexer nessa merda e prestar atenção nas pessoas que estão ao seu redor? - gritou, atraindo a atenção completa de seus amigos para a discussão.

Com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho pela vergonha, o gorducho franziu o cenho e ergueu o olhar cor de café, fulminando de raiva. Sem sequer tentar controlar a língua ou pensar duas vezes, bateu as mãos na mesa e bradou:

\- Kyle, essa é a coisa mais importante da minha vida! Será que dá pra você dar um tempo e parar de agir feito uma VADIA?

O silêncio se instalou na mesa. Todos estavam espantados com o grito de Eric, incluindo o próprio Kyle, cujos olhos estavam arregalados de uma forma que não ficavam desde há muito tempo atrás. O espanto, no entanto, não ficou por muito tempo, pois a raiva foi rápida e precisa em tomar o controle. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram na glabela e seu olhar abaixou, semelhante à um cão zangado, e foi então que Eric percebeu como havia fodido tudo. Sua raiva imediatamente passou, enquanto a de Kyle parecia só aumentar.

\- Kyle… - tentou falar alguma coisa, mas, assim que as palavras morreram em sua língua, a cadeira de Kyle arrastou no chão de madeira, ecoando pelas paredes do restaurante, e o ruivo se retirou da mesa a passos pesados e rudes.

\- Iiih, já era. - sussurrou Kenny, mais para si mesmo do que para contribuir ao clima já pesado.

Enquanto via Kyle se afastar, Eric não conseguiu se conter e pequenas lágrimas começaram a acumular no canto de seus olhos. Um medo como só havia sentido em sua época de escola se instaurou em seu estômago, aquela sensação horrível de que tinha perdido algo importante, seu maior pesadelo desde que descobriu toda a razão de porquê Kyle lhe atraía mais do que os outros.

\- Merda. Não, não, não! Eu estraguei tudo! - esbravejou, batendo a cabeça na mesa e escondendo o rosto entre os braços para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo, o que não deu certo.

Vendo o desespero do amigo, Butters colocou uma mão em seu ombro e se aproximou para tentar animá-lo.

\- Ah, Eric, se acalma. Talvez ele não esteja tão bravo assim… 

O som da porta de vidro quebrando parecia dizer o contrário. Quando os quatro amigos ergueram o olhar para ver o que havia acontecido, viram a porta de entrada do restaurante em pedaços e um Kyle furioso saindo pisando duro do lado de fora, no meio da chuva.

\- Melhor você ir atrás dele. - disse Stan, constando o óbvio.

Sem perder um segundo mais, Eric ergueu-se da cadeira e, desviando dos cacos de vidro pelo chão, disparou pelas ruas atrás de Kyle. Encontrá-lo não foi difícil, já que ele era o único com uma moita vermelha em uma rua com apenas mais duas pessoas passando.

\- Kyle! - gritou, apertando o passo. - Kyle, espera!

\- Me deixa em paz, Eric. - respondeu ele, quase que imediatamente.

O gorducho ignorou a dor em seu peito que aquela rejeição o causou e se aproximou mais do marido, o suficiente para conseguir acompanhar seu passo.

\- Por favor, me deixa explicar! - implorou, desviando de um casal que por ali passava.

\- Você já deixou sua opinião _perfeitamente_ clara. - cuspiu o ruivo. - Fica longe de mim.

Aquela doeu. De verdade. Pensar que Kyle queria distância dele doía em Eric de uma forma que o trazia lembranças nada boas da época em que ainda estavam namorando, quando ele era cercado pelo medo constante de ser deixado de lado. Quando ele não era suficiente para Kyle. Como se agora ele estivesse se mostrando ser o que ele precisava.

Mesmo assim, ele precisava tentar. Não podia deixar que eles acabassem por um erro de sua parte, não com um erro tão estúpido.

\- Kyle, por favor, está chovendo! Você pode pegar um resfriado.

\- E de que isso importa pra você? Huh? - perguntou, parando e virando-se em sua direção. Sua testa certamente ficaria com rugas de tão franzida que estava, mas Kyle não se importava no momento. Estava com raiva demais para isso. - Não vai fazer você terminar seu capítulo mais rápido. Só me deixa em paz.

Quando o ruivo voltou a se virar e andar, dessa vez como se realmente estivesse desistindo, Eric começou a entrar em pânico. Não só agora isso era uma questão de salvar seu casamento, mas também de curar o coração de Kyle, que estava claramente dolorido. Ele não podia deixar que a pessoa que ele mais amava sofresse em suas mãos daquela forma.

\- Kyle, por favor… Eu te amo. - ao ouvir aquelas três palavras, o ruivo se viu forçado a parar, observando o peso que elas carregavam ao sair da boca de Eric. Ele também não queria que as coisas acabassem assim, mas estava tão cansado… 

\- Eric, eu já estou cansado disso. - disse com a voz mais calma e virando-se para o gorducho. - Você vive dizendo que vai mudar, que vai parar de ficar prestando cada segundo da sua vida pra essa história, mas você continua fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa. O que aconteceu lá atrás só prova que você não está levando a sério nada do que promete. Nem pra mim você tá cumprindo as coisas que promete. - fez uma breve pausa, tomando um tempo para investigar a feição de culpa que seu marido usava no rosto. Suspirou. - Eric, eu te amo, de verdade, mas não dá pra continuar assim. Eu não vou aceitar isso. Eu não quero ter que te fazer escolher, porque sei que eu não poderia, se estivesse no seu lugar, mas, se você está realmente disposto a fazer o que diz, vai ter que me dar mais do que uma pilha de promessas vazias. Eu não quero ouvir falar no que você pode fazer amanhã, ou no futuro, quero algo _agora_ , quero que você prove pra mim que está disposto a mudar. Que está disposto a melhorar. Assim como era quando éramos crianças.

Ele queria acreditar que Eric pudesse mudar. Já acreditou por tantos anos e foi muito bem recompensado. O tanto que ele evoluiu em todo esse tempo era inacreditável. Ele costumava ser uma verdadeira peste quando criança, sempre desejando o mal à tudo e à todos, não importa quem fosse. Kyle estava muito orgulhoso da forma como ele evoluiu, e quebrava seu coração ver como tanto trabalho duro estava indo embora por causa de um passatempo.

Eric também não estava feliz com isso. Depois de tanto tempo correndo atrás de Kyle, desejando nada além de sua atenção e seu afeto, ele estava o perdendo e se afastando daquilo que mais amava por algo que, por comparação, significava muito menos para ele. Ele jamais poderia trocar Kyle por escrever, nem que o pagassem. Então, fez uma escolha.

O brilho da tela do celular iluminou a escuridão que se fazia entre eles e os olhos curiosos de Kyle não deixaram os dedos de Eric em paz enquanto faziam sabe-se lá o que estavam fazendo. Ao ouvir o marido suspirar e clicar uma última vez na tela antes de voltar a o encarar, sua curiosidade subiu no teto.

\- O que você fez? - perguntou.

Como resposta, Eric sorriu. Carregava um pouco de tristeza, isso Kyle percebeu, mas também tinha alívio, emoção que também não passou despercebida, não pelos olhos de seu marido.

\- Você se lembra em março quando você sugeriu que tirássemos férias? - assentiu. - Talvez agora seja uma boa hora. - estendeu-lhe o celular, mostrando na tela o que havia mudado. Embora um tanto complicado de ver por conta dos pingos de chuva, a diferença era algo que Kyle não podia evitar de perceber: O aplicativo que Eric usava para escrever não estava mais lá. - Poderíamos ir pra algum lugar diferente, sem celular, sem internet, só eu e você. - Kyle, de olhos arregalados e surpresa em seu rosto, tomou o celular do marido em mãos, como se para ver se realmente havia deletado o aplicativo. Era verdade. Não estava mais lá. Ergueu o olhar para encontrar com o de Eric, mas o mesmo estava no chão, carregando uma vergonha que Kyle não via em suas expressões há muito tempo. - Eu sinto muitíssimo, Kyle. Eu nunca quis que as coisas terminassem assim. Eu sei que, a esse ponto, eu não consigo me desapegar completamente desse hobby, mas, se é o que vai te fazer feliz, eu posso tentar me afastar. De verdade, dessa vez.

Embora ele apreciasse o que Eric estava tentando fazer, agora era a vez de Kyle se sentir culpado. Ele não queria ter que forçar seu amado a escolher entre coisas que ele gostava, embora tivesse que admitir que se sentia muito bem por ter sido escolhido. Com um suspiro, se aproximou um pouco mais de Eric, em uma distância que apenas alguém com a intimidade que eles tinham poderia ficar. Ergueu a mão para seu rosto e o ergueu, forçando os olhares a se encontrarem.

\- Você não precisa parar de escrever, Eric, - disse ele. - Apenas tire um pouco a cara do celular e aproveite a companhia daqueles que estão à sua volta. Seu progresso não vai fugir do seu celular, nem do computador. - colocou a mão em seu ombro, como que para consolá-lo. - Tudo que eu quero, tudo que vai me deixar feliz, é você e apenas você. Só depende de você se quer que isso dê certo, se quiser manter os dois.

Eric permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, processando a ideia. Se fosse forçado a escolher entre suas histórias e Kyle, não tinha dúvidas de que escolheria seu marido, por mais que lhe doesse deixar tudo para trás, mas ele não sabia se poderia fazer essa escolha se realmente fosse apresentada para si. Ele não queria perder nada, mas, como ele mesmo havia dito uma vez enquanto reclamava do casal de uma série que assistia: “Se ela não consegue balancear o tempo entre o namorado e o trabalho, não devia estar namorando”.

\- Eu sei. Me desculpa. - pediu mais uma vez, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

\- Tá tudo bem. - disse o ruivo depois de um suspiro.

Sem conseguir se conter muito mais, puxou Kyle pela cintura e selou seus lábios em um beijo, igual àqueles dos filmes clichês de romance, o qual foi rapidamente correspondido. Seus lábios dançavam juntos em perfeita harmonia, como fizeram desde a época do ensino médio; encaixando perfeitamente, feitos um para o outro.

Não podia acreditar que havia escrito tantas cenas de beijo na chuva em sua cabeça, mas nunca realizado o ato com seu marido. Aquilo deveria ser um crime federal! 

Aprofundou o beijo inclinando Kyle para trás e apoiando seu corpo em seus braços, dando-lhe mais acesso para explorar sua boca com a língua, sentindo ainda o gosto do jantar e, agora, gotas de chuva. Aquilo era incrivelmente viciante, sentia que podia passar dias a fio apenas beijando Kyle debaixo do choro das nuvens, como se não houvesse a mínima possibilidade de ficarem resfriados. Separaram-se em busca de ar algum tempo depois, permitindo que os olhos castanhos de Eric admirassem a beleza de seu marido debaixo da luz dos postes ao lado. Parecia até cena de filme, a forma como ele brilhava em seus braços. Seus lábios levemente inchados, o cabelo desarrumado, os olhos verdes, o rubor que tingia suas bochechas, tudo nele era perfeito. Deus, ele tinha o melhor marido de todos. Como foi que deu tanta sorte?

Ergueu uma de suas mãos para acariciar a bochecha do menor, o qual cedeu ao toque, como se em transe. O tempo parecia não passar enquanto Eric observava a perfeição que era Kyle. Como tinha sido tão burro de optar por uma história àquilo, principalmente com tantas ideias e possibilidades girando ao seu redor? Mas ele não cometeria mais esse erro.

\- Eu vou com certeza adicionar essa cena à história. - disse com uma voz sonhadora. - Não tem como alguém não gostar de um beijo assim.

\- Eric… - começou Kyle, franzindo o cenho e apertando os lábios em tom de ameaça.

\- É brincadeira. - acrescentou rapidamente, beijando rapidamente os lábios do marido. - Eu te amo tanto, Kyle.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e, consciente ou inconscientemente, sorriu.

\- Eu também te amo, Eric. - assegurou, apertando uma de suas bochechas antes de voltar a se apoiar em seu ombro. - Vamos voltar pra casa, então?

Eric colocou uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto, uma bem forçada, e sorriu com uma ideia bobinha que surgiu em si cabeça, mas que estava disposto a usar com a pessoa que ele mais amava naquele mundo.

\- Só mais um. - e voltou a selar os lábios com os do marido, sentindo o gosto de seu amor misturar com os pingos de chuva que os atingiam. 

Ninguém ligava para ficar resfriado mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi como uma terapia pra mim mesma sobre alguns problemas que eu estava tendo na época. Sempre que eu começava a escrever e alguém me interrompia, eu acabava descontando minha raiva e frustrações nela. Ainda bem que não é mais assim, mas, como é de costume, resolvi projetar meus problemas em um personagem que eu gosto uwu  
> Pelo menos deu tudo certo pra eles no final!


End file.
